Carlos Porter
|affiliation = Next Gen Incorporation |gender = Male |motif = Cog Engine Remote control |type = Unknown |season = Kamen Rider Max |casts = TBA |firstepisode = The Undead Rider |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Build) |image2 = }} Carlos Porter is the older brother of Isaac Porter, hailing from Next Gen Incorporation. He is able to transform into the turquoise Duke Recon. Character History To be added Personality To be added Forms s attached. Though typically bypassed altogether in the transformation to Duke Recon, it is briefly seen during the transformation to the combined Hellion. - Duke Recon= Duke Recon Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm *'Weight': 103.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 30.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 37.2 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 48.6 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.7 sec. Duke Recon is the turquoise , transformed into by inserting the Remote Nebula Capsule into the Nebula-Tech Blaster. One half of the Hellion, Duke Recon is the turquoise Duke, transformed into by inserting Remote Nebula Capsule into the Nebula-Tech Blaster. This updated Duke System was created by Will Murdock, based on that originally developed by Yen Wiley. As seen in the fight against Gears both Carlos and Issac are able to fight him, with Gears barely able to push them back. Also in their fight against Max's Hyper HopperTanker form and Cross-Z GX from they were able to give them a fight and resist their final attacks without problems. Max's HopperTanker Hazard Form was able to force them back a bit, though. Duke Recon has 3 different finishers: *Nebula-Tech Blaster finisher: **' ': Duke Recon channels the power of a Nebula Capsule and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Engine:' ***'Remote:' Duke Recon shoots energy gears at the enemy. This finisher can be accompanied with a Duke wielding the Viral Steam Blade. **' ' Duke Recon channels the powers of a Ride Capsule and performs a powerful blast attack. *Nebula-Tech Rifle finisher: **' ': Duke Recon channels the power of a Nebula Capsule or Ride Capsule and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Engine:' ****'Steam Static:' Duke Recon shoots an electric energy-like engine bolt at the enemy. ***'Remote:' Appearances: Max Episodes 24-26, Kamen Rider Shadow: Origins - Hellion= Hellion Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm *'Weight': 108.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 41.6 tons *'Kicking Power': 50.6 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 64.8 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.4 sec. Hellion is the fusion of Duke Turbine and Duke Recon, transformed into by inserting the Engine or Remote into the Nebula-Tech Blaster, then removing it and inserting the other gear before pulling the trigger. As Hellion is a fusion of both Dukes, Hellion's stats are higher than even Kamen Rider Shadow, with speed being similar to Max's Hazard Forms and average jumping power. Hellion has 3 different finishers: *Nebula-Tech Blaster finisher: **' ': Hellion channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Engine:' ***'Remote:' **' ' Hellion channels the powers of a Ride Capsule and performs a powerful blast attack. *Nebula-Tech Rifle finisher: **' ': Hellion channels the power of a Nebula or Ride Capsule and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Engine:' ***'Remote:' Appearances: Max Episode 27-28 }} Equipment Devices *Nebula-Tech Blaster - Transformation device and personal weapon. *Remote and Engine Nebula Capsule - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Viral-Steam Blade - Standard sidearm weapon. Can combine with the Nebula-Tech Blaster to form the Nebula-Tech Rifle. Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added See also * - Japanese counterpart